grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemaeus
Nemaeus is a character in The Spectacular Exhibition. Profile Weapons/Abilities Most obvious is the huge wolf skin draped over his rather smart suit like a cape. This is the skin of the Kyprian Wolf, which can only be marred by the sharpness of its own claws. The skin cannot be pierced, burned, cut or destroyed in any other manner, but the manner in which it is worn doesn't offer an awful lot of protection. When Nemaeus killed the Wolf he kept one of these claws, which was converted into a knife although, being sharp enough to cut even the Kyprian Wolf's fur, is not easily carried. A sheath of the fur works well enough as long as pressure isn't applied. Less obvious is the silver tongue of the man. Indeed, to call Nemaeus a charmer is a dire understatement. Not that people like him: rather, once Nemaeus has locked eyes with you and turned on the magic at the very least you'll be mildly infatuated. The effects are more prominent on less complex creatures. When working his magic upon an animal, the man is usually able to take them over to such a degree that they can be used as puppets. If he's lucky he can convince a person through sheer charm and good reasoning to do perhaps one thing his way. On humans, his power is more useful for simply dazing them and stopping them in their tracks for a short period of time. Factors such as disposition towards him prior to use of his magic and the general trusting nature of the person affect the potency of his grip on them as well. Description If it wasn't for the massive piece of dead wolf draped across his shoulders, you probably wouldn't look at Nemaeus twice if you passed him in the street. Average height, average weight, and severely average looks, barring the pale skin and dark hair. The suit he was wearing upon hanging himself is smart pinstripe, with a sea-green tie, of which some would note compliments his pale skin and shirt well. In contrast to this neatness a stubble has harboured on his chin. His eyes are the only truly extraordinary thing about him. Huge and steel-grey, his they're what he uses to hook the victims of his magic. Once you stare into the eyes of Nemaeus, you're as good as gone. Mental Diagnosis Nemaeus is an Overt Schizoid. In broad terms he is unsociable and self dependent, but beneath it he feels as if he has been relegated as merely an observer of the world, not a participant. He steeps himself in fantasy and yet, in spite of all this, has an uncrushable desire to belong. Biography Nemeaus had a fairly normal life for a long time, growing up in a huge block of apartments in a city. It was no palace, but his family were loving and large. It was only when he was a young adult, around the age of 18, that his powers first appeared. With them, he entranced and convinced a woman to kill herself. Nemeaus as good as confessed, and fled immediately afterwards. He lived in poverty for years, fleeing to the next new place as soon as he was able. His newfound power made things easier, but his firmly placed position as a perpetual outsider still had its effect on him. Around this time, he sought out the Kyprian Wolf in its home in the wilderness. No one was quite sure how the Wolf had come to be. All that was known was its general whereabouts, that it was apparently invincible and extremely, almost rabidly, vicious. What Nemaeus expected to find in the cave of the Kyprian Wolf he wasn't quite sure, but it was obvious that he never found it. Within half an hour of meeting the creature it was dead, having clawed out its own stomach on the charmer's demand. And within a few days, Nemaeus had returned to the city where he was raised, wearing the fur of the Wolf and killing on the orders of a mysterious stranger. The stranger sought him out himself, purely with the intent of manipulating the man with the powers to influence people as he wished. As far manipulation went, it was a flying success. Nemaeus wanted only compnaionship. The stranger gave that to him, and together they were unstoppable. Each death was carefully planned to benefit the stranger. There was no doubt that he succeeded in that aspect as well. However, sooner or later, something had to break. As it turns out it was Nemaeus who did. The cold hearted use of his ability became all too clear to him, and he threatened to break the agreement. The stranger had prepared for this eventuality, brandishing his own threats of blackmail. So Nemaeus hung himself. Fortunately for him, he was snatched out of his world and into a battle to the death before the rope could even go taut. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Spectacular Exhibition Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Knifers